


Untitled KaiJou

by Katsuko



Series: The Drabbles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't <i>have</i> to read between the lines. Originally written February 18, 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled KaiJou

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at dialogue only. I'm still stupidly proud of myself for this one.

"Move."

"Hmmmm... no."

Glare. "You're in my way."

"I'm not hurting anything. Chill."

"I will 'chill' when you get your ass off my desk."

Smirk. "You need to take a break."

"I'll give you a break."

"Kinky bastard."

"That's not... just move, will you?"

"Make me."

"..."

"...okay, that's cheating."

"What? I just took off my jacket."

"Yeah, which distracted me. And you pushed me!"

"I did not. I nudged you and you, in your usual graceless way, fell over because of it."

"I really hate you. Seriously."

"Then what are you still doing here, _bonkotsu_?"

"Honestly?"

"I would assume you'd answer truthfully, yes."

"The sex isn't half bad. Plus someone has to keep you on your toes."

"...get the hell out of my office!"

"Fine. See you back at your place."

"You are _not_ spending the night again."

"Says you."

"...see you at home."


End file.
